Letters to Neji
by OPrincess ShinigamiO
Summary: In an attempt to rekindle Tenten's spirits, Lee and Might Gai decided to convince her to write letters to their late teammate Neji, who died in the last war. As ridiculous as it seemed, Tenten gave in, and soon enough writing to her dead best friend slowly became a habit. Follow Tenten as she continues to write about how life in the Leaf Village goes on without Neji Hyuuga.


__**OPrincess ShinigamiO** here! I had this idea bugging me since the week after Neji died, so I just HAD to write this down. It's not much yet, but I'm making it a 3-part story. As to why I thought of this? Of course I was devastated with Neji gone (and my NejiTen dreams crushed), and I knew that I just have to write a NejiTen story down. To those who are still reading my SasuHina fic, please be a little bit more patient. I've kinda lost interest a bit in writing the next chapter, but I assure you that I WILL finish it. So, without further ado, please enjoy my first NejiTen fic! :)

* * *

_Dear Neji,_

_This is **stupid**, really. But Lee and Gai-sensei insisted that doing this would surely take my mind off things at least for a moment. I guess they thought that I've been working too hard, what with the remains of the war and all._

Well, I did my part. I wrote to you.

See you then. Or not.

…

_Dear Neji,_

_Believe it or not, I'm writing back to you again, even though I still think it's a bit delusional. Lee was pretty disappointed to see how little and meaningless my other letter was, but I kinda cracked and told him to back off._

_Well, obviously he didn't take it too well, so we pretty much avoided each other for quite some time (or pretty much, I did all the work) Gai-sensei was disappointed as well, but he's much too busy to worry about some petty argument that he's sure we'll get over. After all, he and Kakashi-sensei are doing all they can to keep the village together, with Tsunade-sama in a coma again._

_Anyway, how are you? I'm sorry for being such a messy writer. I just need someone to talk to right now, someone sane and understanding and best of all, silent. Not that you can complain anyway. But I still miss having you as a companion._

_It's been what? Three months? Well, things are shaping up a bit here in the Leaf Village. Every single one of us is working hard to rebuild the village we once knew and loved. The good news is that there's less bad blood between all the countries, ever since the war happened. Because of that, everyone's been helping one another, whether it's delivering needed materials or transferring sufficient workers._

_Me? Well, as you can tell, I've been pretty cranky lately. I've been helping Sakura and the others deliver herbs and medicines from different villages. Other than that, I've been helping some villagers rebuild their shops and homes. It's tardy work, and I think I've been neglecting my babies for quite some time (my weapons, you idiotic genius. Phew, I'm pretty glad to have the freedom to call you anything I want without you retorting me with your usual "hn"s, no offense)_

_… Hmm, that doesn't sound right. Actually, I miss you a lot. Everyone does._

_It's just… so difficult to accept that one of our members is gone for good. I never really thought that… that you'll be the one to leave us. I mean, YOU'RE A GENIUS! THE Hyuuga genius! Yet, you left just like that._

_And it hurts._

_Okay, this is getting too sensitive for me. Don't worry, genius, I'll write back soon. I'll need a friend to turn to, after all. And as far as experiences go, you're the one who understands me the most._

_…_

_Dear Neji,_

_It's been a year, yes I know. I'm sorry for neglecting you, but I didn't do it on purpose, really. I've been REALLY busy, but things are looking up at least._

_The village is up and running again, like how it was before. Everyday has become a normal day again. People have long gotten over their loved ones' passing and are now moving towards the future. This generation really does amaze me._

_Oh, that's right! Naruto's being elected as Hokage! Tsunade-sama has awoken from her coma a few months ago. Unfortunately, she'll no longer be able to move so freely, since her legs have been paralyzed for good. Despite the handicap though, she still works in the hospital all the time, with the assistance of Shizune and Sakura._

_Pretty much Sakura took over all the most difficult sessions, and I have to hand it to her. Ever since the war, she's held herself together professionally and continued with her best efforts to keep calm and save people's lives, despite several losses._

_I don't know much about her job, but I'm pretty sure it'd be really difficult to see lots of ninjas dying and not able to do anything about it. (So you better feel a little guilty, Neji.)_

_Speaking of Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha's dead as well. I don't know much of the details, and inquiring Naruto or Sakura would be too painful for them to bear. But rumour has it that he killed himself, to finally free himself from his wretched life. Hope he found peace as well. Wonder if you two saw each other up there?_

_Oh, and I suppose you'd want to know what's happening in the Hyuuga clan too? I don't really get much news about them (how can I?), and honestly, I tried avoiding the place for the first few months, just so I couldn't get a single reminder of you. What? I can totally imagine you frowning at me with that cool yet demeaning expression of yours! It still hurts to be reminded of your dead best friend, you know!_

_Anyway, back to the Hyuuga clan. If Naruto has been elected for Hokage, Hinata is now being prepared to take over her father as leader. If you were here, I'm sure that you'll be extremely proud of your cousin. We all are happy for her, to see her thrive into someone she's worked so hard to become._

_And do you know what's the first rule she decided to work on? To cease the use of the caged bird seal._

_Isn't that great? If you were alive, you would've been freed!_

_Well, it's too late for that now. I'm sure you're happy up there in heaven._

_Guess what? I visited your grave three months ago you know. Lee, Gai-sensei, and I decided to remember your death anniversary, so we planned out a tiny remembrance party for the rest of our friends. Most of the Hyuuga clan also took part of it, and Hinata even revealed that the Main Branch's newly made building shall be honored with your name._

_Hahaha, imagine that! **The Neji Hyuuga House**! Well, at least you left something behind to be remembered._

_Oh, and just so you know. It seems that Naruto and Hinata have started dating. Don't know whether that's good news to you, but I think they're really cute (I even caught them holding hands while taking a walk in the market!)_

_After the war, Naruto decided that he wanted a chance with Hinata. You have no idea how ecstatic Hinata was! But with both people busy with their upcoming roles, they decided to wait until all these ordeals were over so they could pursue their relationship properly. Honestly, I kinda thought Sakura would be slightly offended with their romance, seeing that Naruto did have a huge crush on her for, like, forever._

_And with Sasuke dead, she didn't seem to be quite happy at first. But eventually, she got over his death and congratulated her teammate for finding the love of his life and claiming her before he could lose her. She admitted that she was only jealous that he had his happily ever after while she lost hers for good._

_Oh, of course Lee was overjoyed! He thought that his chances in pursuing Sakura have greatly increased! Of course, as expected, that category still didn't work too well for him. Poor Lee…_

_Despite my admiration for his solid devotion, I think it's time he himself moved on from Sakura. I'm sure some other girl aside from myself would take his craziness wholeheartedly. I hope._

_Speaking of which, Lee's asked me to go train with him today. After all the missions we've both been busy with, it's been a rare occasion to have a team reunion. Lee's decided to teach in the Academy next month. I don't know whether I should feel sorry for him or the students._

_Anyway, I'd better go and pack up my scrolls. I'll write to you next time, Neji. I promise I'll find time to write! ;)_

_Love,_

_Tenten_

_P.S. Maybe Lee and Gai-sensei are right for once. This does help me calm my nerves after all._


End file.
